


I Fell For You When You Were Drunk

by danismymuse (ichilover69)



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Drinking, Drunk flirting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichilover69/pseuds/danismymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was a little tipsy the night before- ok, he was wasted- and his behavior left a big impression on his roommate, Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell For You When You Were Drunk

He wanted to tell him about last night, but now was not the right time. Everything was already feeling complicated, and having a hangover isn’t very swaying. But even being in a drunken stupor, Phil had furthermore realized how much in love he was with his best friend. He felt foolish, and bewildered- and all around weird about the whole thing. Could this really be love? Of course- I mean, how else would you describe loving your best friend in every way, including physically? Seeing Dan so tipsy and flirty last night.. it turned Phil on. A lot. More than he let on.

Which brings us to this cold, November morning. Dan was sorting through clothes for a warm enough jumper and Phil just kinda sat on his bed, watching him discretely. Phil had felt like his voice and every word had drained from his body, right when he had the most important things to say. So, he sat. He sat and stared into space for so long his roommate had to snap him out of it.

“Hellooo?’ Dan wove his hand back and forth in front of Phil’s stare and he jumped out of his daze. “Hey, I’m not nearly awake yet either but we gotta get goin’. C’mon, lazy bum.” Dan grabbed his backpack and shoved a textbook into the cluttered space that was left inside and worked the zipper closed. Phil stared at the floor before smiling and retorting “Like you’re one to talk,” then got up and grabbed a blue jumper. 

“Hah, true. We can both be lazy later, right now we gotta go. I do NOT want one of Doherty’s ‘lectures’ about being late again.” Dan mumbled as he walked toward the door juggling his bag and his Macbook. “Hold this for a sec,” He gave Phil the laptop and their hands touched briefly; Phil would have probably dropped by mistake it if it weren’t so precious to him. He held it tightly as Dan got his backpack on his shoulders and thanked his friend before opening the door for them. It was going to be a long day.

\--

“Dan?”  
Phil was sat cross-legged on his bed calling to his friend at the desk at the center of the room, against the back wall. A window of dorm room lights and stars reflected on his face, along with his computer screen. “Yeah?”

He paused slightly, scared, then said, “There’s uh… can I talk to you about something?”  
Dan turned around in his swivel chair after a moment and looked over to Phil, awaiting his words.

“Of course. What’s up?”

“Uh…” Phil looked down at the pattern on his comforter, the shapes swirling in his brain. 

“Phil, what’s wrong?” Dan got up and sat across from him on Phil’s bed, looking concerned now.

Their eyes met after a moment and Phil’s heart started racing. “Um…well...”

“Spit it out, man, I’m right here.” 

Phil closed his eyes and took a breath. “There’s… something important I need to tell you.”

Dan looked at him blankly. “..Okay. What is it?”

Phil’s eyes were still closed. “Can you promise me… that what I tell you… I mean- that… we’ll always be friends, right?” He met his eyes again after he finished speaking.  
Dan’s eyes widened with concern and adoration.

“Of course we will. What’s going on- what happened?” He put his hands on Phil’s in an attempt at comfort which somewhat backfired. Phil was now more anxious, and shut his eyes tight again. 

“Dan,”

“...yes?”

“I… I think,” he bit his lip and braced for impact before continuing, “I think I have.. feelings for you.”

Dan slowly pulled his hands away and stared off, speechless. Phil’s hands instantly felt cold and kept his eyes shut to the heartbreak about to befall him. All he wanted to say now was ‘I’m sorry, I’m so stupid’ over and over again but there were no words. Just silence.

“Hm.” Dan mumbled after an extremely long (on Phil’s part at least) silence. Phil perked his ears, hoping to hear something comforting. “When… when did you realize this? Are… you sure?” Oh my god, he was actually curious. Not just shutting me down, Phil thought; How should I answer that?

Still not meeting eyes, he started to answer, “Last night. All the pieces kind of… fell together I guess.”

Another short silence. “I’m guessing I was an interesting drunk last night, then.” he whispered with a light laugh. “What did I do, dare I ask?”

Phil giggled a little. “You were being very...flirtatious. To me, specifically. I’m surprised you don’t remember...”

Like a jolt, the memories hit Dan and he remembered what he did the night prior.

\--

“Did I ever tell you how cuuuute you are, Phiww?” Dan slurred while leaning against his roommate in the crowded party. Phil was blushing and laughed.

“I know you’re a flirty drunk but why are you hitting on /me/? Dumbass.” Phil shoved him playfully to sit up on the couch they were sharing. Dan giggled and whispered in his ear.

“Because you’re the sexiest boy here…” Dan kissed Phil’s cheek and the hot breath on Phil’s ear made him blush and push him away.

“D-Dan! What the hell did you drink?!” Phil watched Dan and looked at his glossy eyes and sleazy smile. He was wasted, but his cute friend acting like this still made his heart race.

“Dunno… a lot. But I /do/ know that I wanna kiss you right now…” the younger of the two leaned in slowly and Phil just backed off. “Phiw…. you don’t wanna smooooch me?”  
“I… I need to go. I’m sorry,” Phil got up and left and Dan looked after him sad and pouting.

What Dan didn't remember was Phil panicking in the bathroom of the house they were partying at, then realizing that he did want Dan. He had a huge crush on him that he was denying for months.

\--

Dan remembered all of this in a flash and his face became as red as a tomato.

“Ph-Phil… I didn’t… I’m sorry I put you through that… I completely forgot…” now Dan was looking at the comforter, guilty of his flirtatious actions. Phil put a hand on his and the younger roommate looked up.

“Don’t be… It made me realize that you were really cute last night… and I really did want to kiss you.” Phil was looking away and blushing hard with a small smile. Dan smiled too.

“You… do? Really?” Dan’s cheesy smile from the night before reappeared on his face and he leaned in to boop noses with Phil. They were both smiling wide.

“Y-Yeah… I do…” The older leaned in and pressed their lips together and kissed him softly. Dan squeezed his hands and kissed back deeply causing Phil to moan slightly. “Dan…” he whispered into his mouth before the younger one pinned him to the bed and starting kissing him more passionately. Phil moaned at this turn of events and put his hands in Dan’s hair and tugged slightly. Dan countered by slipping his tongue in Phil’s mouth and swirling it around the others. Phil grabbed Dan by the shirt and flipped him over with a smirk, grinding into his hips and kissing his neck.

“A-Ah- Phiillll...” he moaned has he bucked his hips in return, the friction driving them both wild. “F-Fuuuck…”

“F-Feel good?” Phil asked shakily as he met the others eyes. All he saw was lust and desire as Dan nodded and pulled him down for more kissing. They continued grinding their hips together before Phil thought of something and pulled away. “Wait… have you… ever done this before? With a boy, I mean…?” Phil’s face was red asking, but he had to know. Dan giggled a little.

“Yeah, but only once. And it was a long time ago... Wait- which thing are we talking about?”

Phil blushed harder. “Y-You’ve had sex with a guy before?”

Dan laughed nervously and looked away, “Yeah… I’ve been bi for awhile. And I always thought you were really cute so I didn’t want to… scare you away by telling you that.”

“Dan…’ he kissed his lips gently, ‘even if I was straight, I wouldn’t care. You’re still my friend. And… hopefully more now.” Nervous smiles.

“Yeah… heh. So to answer your question… yeah, I’ve done this before. And I want to do it again. With you. ...If you’ll have me.” 

They kissed again and again before the older answered by taking off his shirt and tossing it away. “I want you right now.” 

Dan was completely red as he fumbled with his shirt and took it off and threw it over to his bed. Phil kissed him hard and started to unbutton the others pants and slide them off. “Mmm.. Phil…” he moaned quietly as the other undressed him and let the clothes fall on the floor. Phil looked at the boy on his bed- his roommate, naked, hard and flushed from desire for him. He’d never seen a sexier sight. 

Phil stripped himself and grabbed a bottle of lube from under his bed and lifted Dan’s legs. The younger yelped at how fast he was being but Phil reassured that he would be gentle. Phil looked at the lube before putting it down and decided to eat him out first instead. The feeling of tongue on his entrance made him cry out in surprise, then moan the other’s name sensually. Along with this, he pumped Dan’s cock slightly and left him drooling. 

“Aaahhh… Phiiillll… mmmmm….” Dan felt the other’s tongue swirl around and occasionally poke inside, causing the younger to cover his mouth to muffle whining. After teasing him enough, Phil leaned up and put some lube on his fingers. “Th-That was a … pleasant surprise…” The younger boy was completely flushed and already had stars in his eyes.

“Just you wait.” Phil slowly inserted his index finger inside, the other crying out his name. He thrust one finger, then two, and then three… Dan was a drooling, moaning mess at this point, covering his face with his hands. “I want to see your face, Daniel… Show it to me.” Dan lowered his hands and shivered at the husky tone he heard. He stared at Phil before throwing his head back at another push of the fingers.

“P-Please… Please fuck me Phil…” he whined in a hoarse voice while gripping the blue blanket underneath. “I… I need you…”

Phil chuckled a little and pulled his fingers out slowly, Dan whimpering in response. “Don’t worry, you’ll have me in a moment.” Dan sat up on his elbows and watched Phil lube his dick and put the bottle to the side. The younger swallowed hard at seeing how big he was but he was beyond ready and wiggled his hips at him. Phil giggled again. “You really want this now, huh?” The other nodded quickly and bit his lip, bracing himself. Phil teased the entrance with his tip and Dan moaned quietly and watched as much as he could. He then slowly pushed in, causing the both of them to whimper in pleasure. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Dan replied hoarsely before Phil pushed in more, them both moaning even louder. “You f-feel amazing… aaah-” He was cut off by a rough kiss and a deep thrust inside. Dan’s eyes rolled back with his head and he groaned into the air. At the sexy sound, Phil started thrusting in and out, the tightness making him deliciously dizzy.

“D-Dan… aah…” Phil’s arms were on either side of Dan, holding himself up, while Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s chest, pulling him closer and tongue kissing him. “Dan… I want you to… aah- g-get on your hands and knees…” Phil requested breathlessly as the other blushed.

“H-Hot… okay…” Phil pulled out slowly and Dan flipped over and pointed his ass up, face in the pillows. Phil swallowed and pushed in again, Dan’s noises muffled by the fabric. The older boy slammed into him hard, the only noises in the room were heavy panting and the slapping of skin. Their neighbors must think they have a girl over by how high pitched Dan’s moans were. “Phiiillllll…” he turned his head to moan his name as Phil leaned forward and started stroking him again. “I-I’m so… close… fuuuuck…”

“M-Me too… C-Can I… cum inside you…?” he asked while slowing himself down so he wouldn’t cum too fast. 

“P-Please do… it feels too good for you to stop…” Dan smirked before moaning again as Phil returned to his original pace and was panting harder. Feeling Dan cry out and cum on his hand made Phil go even faster and cum inside with a moan of his name. After catching their breath for a moment, Phil pulled out again and watched the cum ooze out and drip on the bed. 

“Sexy,” Phil commented before falling onto the bed next to Dan and cuddling him close. “I love you, you know.” Dan’s head nuzzled Phil’s chest and he felt so warm and woozy. 

“I know. And I love you back.” Dan kissed his nose and they passed out, hoping that they locked their bedroom door before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Phanfic and it was a long time comin'. I wrote the first half a long time ago and just finished it now... I /love/ Phan so much so I hope this one shot is good... I might continue if anyone wants me to... thanks to anyone that reads!!


End file.
